Honeymoon in Stankonia (a songfic)
by P.Rose205
Summary: Tenzin puts Pema's worries to rest.


**A while back I was reading "A Matter of Honor" and it talks about Air Nomad Poetry. I instantly thought that the first verse of one of my favorite songs sounded like if could be that kind of poetry and I came up with an idea for a picture. Well, I finally did the picture yesterday and then I got the idea for this. I changed a few words in the song to make it seem more like something Tenzin would say, I doubt that he uses slang, but the song is still in tact. If you want to see the picture my account on Deviantart is DupreeRose and the name of the picture is Pemzin Honeymoon. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing but my crazy ideas, rated mature just in case.**

**Song by the awesome **_**Outkast**_** and on the Great **_**Stankonia **_**album.**

**Characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

.~.

Honeymoon in Stankonia (a songfic)

She returned to the room and she sat on the bed where she'd spent most of the past week with her new husband. She smiled as he moved to rest himself against her, his head snuggled in the crook of her neck. She thought about their past, about how two years ago she was admiring him from afar and in secret, daring not to speak her feeling because he was with someone else.

For months she watched and saw that their relationship was a façade. He didn't love her, he was just stuck in a rut. One day, after seven months of watching and waiting, she approached him.

"Tenzin? May I speak to you?", she asked one day as he left his uncle's office at City Hall.

He looked a bit down, but he perked himself to attention before the young woman, "Yes Pema, what is it?", he asked the City Hall page.

She held her head down and blushed, "Um, it's a bit private, I'd prefer not to talk about it here."

"Okay," he said, "follow me." He lead her to his father's office, "What is it that you need? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong," she'd mustered all her courage, and now it was time to use it "I know that you're in a ," she searched for the word she wanted to use, "situation, but I can't keep this to myself any longer. I…I care for you, and I had to let you know it.", His eyes stretched, but he said nothing, "Th…that's all I wanted to say." and she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, "Pema, I'm flattered, but my life is just…complicated right now."

"I understand.", she said, and she walked out of the door.

.~.

So much had changed since then, a few months after that he asked her out and their first date was wonderful, up until the moment that he ex tried to arrest her.

"He'll never really love you," Lin Beifong said bitterly, "The only reason he's not with me is because I won't bow down and do what he wants. Never forget, he will always love me."

Over a year later those words still echoed in her ears. As he laid peacefully on her the thought crossed her mind. She felt the need to say something, "Tenzin are you happy?"

"Deliriously.", he answered simply. If anyone saw him in this moment, nobody would believe that this carefree man was the same serious air bender everyone knew.

"I mean are you happy to be here…with me?"

For the first time in a week he furrowed his brow. "Of course I am, why would you ask something silly like that."

"I was just wondering.", she said, half lying.

They sat in their places a bit longer and Tenzin spoke again, "You know, there's a book in my father's library, translated from an ancient scroll, that has a poem in it that I always loved, but I didn't fully understand it until this week."

"What is it about?", she asked.

"As far as I'm concerned its about you." , he placed his hand on the one she had resting on his chest and started to recite.

"_You make me understand_

_What it means to be in love once again._

_Why must we fly so low?_

_Are we afraid of heights?_

_Do kites get lost in the tow?"_

"Tenzin, that's beautiful.", she said, a blush heating her face.

He turned over and kissed her, "That's not all to it.", he placed his lips to hers again and eased her back on the bed. Tenzin brushed her hair behind her shoulder and slid his hand slowly down the side of her body until it came to rest on her hip, then he went on with the poem, speaking the words quietly on her lips.

" _Let me show your mind a new freaky side of love._

_Open up you flower, please, let me taste your love._

_Honeysuckle sweet, can't stop,_

_until I get ever drip drop on my tongue._

_Hitting every spot of you, what are you going to do? _

_Your body is the rhythm of the boom in the room._

_Up and down it seems to go,_

_Oh my God I think I'm about _

_to explode."_He kissed his way down and spoke the next verse into the sensitive, sweet smelling skin of her neck.

"_My nimble fingertips scan flesh so supple._

_No longer a couple. _

_like two in one skin._

_Where do you end and where do I begin?_

_Both brains become one mind sensually._

_Every nerve becoming it's own individual entity_

_With its own lusts,_

_it's own needs to serve._

_Longing for the love of all the other nerves."_

She twisted under him as he placed a soft kiss on her collar bone, her earlier doubts forgotten. He smiled thinking about the next verse and spoke on.

"_As they writhe and twist in satisfaction._

_In the burning chill of please we bathe._

_Engulfing, encompassing like a cataclysmic shock wave._

_Of an impact so deep but not one of destruction,_

_But of creation, _

_elation in the remaking._

_No faking in the relation, _

_no taking in the relation._

_Just giving of persona, _

_making love after making love _

_until there's nothing but stankonia."_They didn't know exactly what '_stankonia_' was and in that moment they didn't care. It was probably some ancient Air Nomad word that's meaning had long been forgotten. All they knew is that, whatever it was, they were there and they were going to enjoy it.


End file.
